Wish
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: "Just my little wish and come true.." Oneshoot/SasuHina Mind RnR?


**Wish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Typo, OOC, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke x Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Hidung memerah, mata bengkak dan sayu, ingus masih mengalir meski sudah hampir sekotak tisue habis digunakan untuk mengelapnya, air asin masih mengalir dari sepasang matanya yang kelihatan redup, tanpa cahaya dan kosong.

Hinata sudah menangis hampir 3 jam, namun itu belum membuat air matanya kering.

Apa yang menyebabkan Hinata begitu sedih? Coba kita lihat kembali, 3 jam sebelum dia menangis.

Hinata pulang kerja sekitar jam 6. Pekerjaan yang dilakoninya cukup melelahkan dan menyita banyak waktunya. Tapi, Dia menyukai hal ini, guna menyingkirkan pikirannya terhadap 'Cinta Pertamanya' sejak bangku sekolah dasar, yang tidak pernah dia nyatakan langsung dan berakhir dengan penyesalan dan kekecewaan ketika sang pria idaman telah menjalin kasih dengan seorang gadis berambut pink.

Ya, jika sudah lelah biasanya Hinata akan segera mandi dan tidur, tanpa memikirkan hal lain, kecuali hari sudah pagi.

Bedanya ketika Hinata sampai di apartemennya yang tergolong tidak murah itu, dia melihat sebuah kartu undangan pernikahan tergeletak bebas di bawah pintu apartemennya.

Mata indahnya melebar begitu melihat pasangan yang akan segera menikah.

"Namikaze Naruto & Haruno Sakura" Gumamnya pelan.

Kali ini Hinata harus menelan kepahitan yang luar biasa, seperti besi berdiameter 50cm menyangkut di tenggorokannya, membuatnya seolah sulit untuk bernafas normal. Terlalu sesak dan menyakitkan.

Ya ini kenyataan yang harus Hinata tanggung. Cinta Pertamanya yang begitu indah harus berakhir tragis. Salahkan juga Hinata yang tidak pernah sedikit agresif menyatakan cinta itu dan sekarang hanya ada penyesalan.

"Kami-Sama.. Ji-Jika kamu masih sayang padaku, ku-ku mohon.. Kirimkan seorang Malaikat yang dapat mengobati rasa sakit hati ini." Pintanya lirih.

.

.

.

Hinata mengenakan gaun terbaiknya malam ini. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Naruto dan Sakura dengan tampang acak-acakan seperti di cakar kucing.

Menata diri di salon selama 6 jam, ternyata sangat bermanfaat untuk Hinata, yang sepertinya masih menangis semalam. Malam ini Hinata terlihat sangat kemilau, menawan, cantik, seksi dan elegan.

Rambut panjangnya dia tetap biarkan tergerai, halus dan melambai-lambai, bersyukurlah sejak kecil keluarga Hyuuga memang menggunakan produk alami untuk rambut.

Hinata menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya berjalan dengan mantap menuju tempat resepsi pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura.

Musik-musik khas pernikahan mengalun dengan sangat indah. Hinata berharap bahwa dialah pendamping Naruto malam ini, bukan Sakura atau siapa pun itu.

Hinata bisa melihat beberapa teman semasa sekolahnya yang tidak berubah terlalu banyak. Hinata memberikan senyum terbaiknya, meski hatinya tercabik-cabik setiap kali melangkah.

"Hinata." Sapa seorang wanita.

"I-Ino-Chan?" Ino nampak tidak terlalu yakin.

"Iya.. Apa kabarmu?" Ino segera memeluk Hinata.

"Ba-Baik.. Kamu?"

"Baik.. Kamu datang dengan siapa? Mana Neji?" Tanya Ino sedikit mencari keberadaan Neji.

"A-aku sendiri malam ini. Neji-Nii masih di luar negeri." Hinata masih terus menjaga senyumnya.

"Oh.. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana.. Semua sudah berkumpul." Ino segera menarik Hinata menuju perkumpulan teman-teman sekelasnya dulu.

"Tunggu dulu." Seseorang menahan tangan Hinata, membuat Hinata dan Ino harus berhenti dan melihat orang itu.

Orang itu langsung memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan lembut begitu Hinata berhenti.

Hinata terkejut.

"Wow.. Wow.. Siapa pria itu Hinata?" Tunjuk Ino menggoda.

Hinata hanya menatap horor pria di sampingnya. Hinata tidak kenal dengan pria ini.

"Le-Lepaskan." Pinta Hinata pelan.

Pria itu menaikkan keningnya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Aku adalah malaikat yang akan menolongmu malam ini. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Hinata.

Hinata membulatkan matanya.

Ino merasa sedikit risih dengan pemandangan di depannya. Bermaksud untuk tidak mengganggu, dia pun meminta ijin pamit kepada Hinata untuk pergi dulu dan menunggunya di tempat tadi. Jujur Ino sangat ingin mengetahui pria disamping Hinata. Pria itu tampan sekali.

"A-Apa kamu bercanda?" Hinata menatap horor Sasuke.

"Bukankah kamu yang meminta malam itu?" Pertanyaan itu mengingatkan Hinata akan permohonannya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, memastikan ini pasti mimpi dan dia pasti sudah gila. Bagaimana malaikat itu bisa begitu nampak nyata dan sangat tampan.

"Ini nyata dan kamu belum gila. Terima kasih untuk pujianmu." Sasuke tersenyum dan semakin membuat Hinata merona.

"Ba-Bagaimana -?"

"Aku ini malaikat.. Tentu saja bisa membaca pikiranmu.."

Tanpa ragu Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata.

"Kamu cantik Hinata." Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata hampir pingsan dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Pandangan Hinata menggelap seketika, sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar suara Sasuke memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Hinata mengenali ruangan ini. Dia sedang berada di kamarnya.

Hinata sedikit bingung bagaimana dia bisa berada di kamarnya, seingatnya tadi dia pergi ke resepsi pernikahan Naruto, lalu bertemu Ino, setelah itu bertemu orang yang mengaku seorang malaikat dan dia dicium, lalu dia lupa.

'Cium?'

Hinata kembali merona.

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata dicium oleh seorang pria dan tampan sekali.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" Suara itu mengejutkan Hinata.

Sosok itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata membawa segelas air.

"Ja-Jadi.. Ini bukan mimpi?" Hinata sedikit mencubit tangannya dan sakit.

"Sudah ku bilang, ini nyata. Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri." Sasuke segera berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan menyodorkan gelas tadi.

"A-Arigatou." Hinata merona.

"Hm."

"Ja-Jadi namamu siapa?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan panggil aku Sasuke."

Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata, mengambil gelas dan meletakkannya di atas lemari kecil samping ranjang.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidurlah. Besok kamu masih harus bekerja." Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata pelan.

"A-Ano Sasuke-San.. Kamu tidur dimana?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Ruang tamu.." Sasuke pun beranjak berjalan keluar dan mematikan lampu kamar Hinata.

"Selamat malam."

"Se-selamat malam Sasuke-San." Hinata tersenyum dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hinata bangun lebih awal karena tidak terlalu bisa tidur mengingat kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai malaikat.

Banyak pikiran yang muncul di kepala Hinata. Seperti darimana Sasuke datang? Kenapa dia bisa berwujud manusia? Dan apakah dia akan pergi?

Pemikiran terakhirnya tiba-tiba membuat Hinata merasa sedih. Hinata tidak nyaman dengan perasaan sedih ini. Entah kenapa.

Mengenyahkan pikiran itu, Hinata bergegas mandi dan membuat sarapan.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Hinata." Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang saat Hinata sedang memasak.

Hinata tentu saja kaget dan serasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Mukanya memerah.

"A-A-Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan Sasuke-San?" Hinata semakin gugup dengan perbuatan Sasuke.

"Memelukmu dan mengucapkan selamat pagi."

Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukan itu dan duduk di kursi, menunggu Hinata selesai memasak.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

'Jadi dia masih disini.'

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang masih diam tidak bergerak.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan memasaknya, aku lapar." Sasuke memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, meneliti Hinata dari belakang. Membayangkan Hinata adalah calon istri dan ibu untuk anak-anaknya kelak. Sasuke kembali tersenyum ketika melihat pergerakan kaku Hinata.

.

.

.

"Ba-Bagaimana Sasuke-San? Kamu menyukainya?" Ini untuk pertama kalinya Hinata memasak makanan untuk pria lain, selain keluarga dan teman baiknya dulu, Shino dan Kiba.

"Hm?"

"Lumayan, hanya saja..."

Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya ingin melihat reaksi Hinata dan benar saja Hinata terlihat seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Kurang banyak tomat." Lanjut Sasuke dan kembali meneruskan makannya.

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukai tomat."

"Oh.."

Mereka pun kembali makan dalam diam.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasa senang saat kembali ke apartemennya. Mungkinkah karena kehadiran Sasuke mampu membuat Hinata merasa sesenang ini? Entahlah, tapi mungkin saja.

Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya dengan membawa begitu banyak tomat segar. Dia ingin segera memasak untuk Sasuke. Mungkin menu makan malam hari ini akan penuh dengan tomat, jika supermarket tadi juga menjual lilin dengan bentuk tomat, mungkin Hinata akan membelinya tanpa ragu.

"Sasuke-San?" Hinata tidak terlihat gugup lagi untuk memanggil nama itu.

Hening.

"Aneh."

"Sasuke-San?" Lagi.. Hinata kembali memanggil Sasuke namun belum ada jawaban.

Lampu ruangan masih menyala.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa kecewa.

"Sasuke-San adalah seorang malaikat, tentu saja dia akan pergi." Tanpa sadar Hinata menangis di meja makan. Dia kehilangan. Perasaannya lebih sesak dari saat dia membaca kartu undangan pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura.

Segitu berpengaruhkah kehadiran Sasuke dalam semalam di kehidupan Hinata. Well, bisa saja Hinata yang selama ini sendirian merasa senang karena kehadiran Sasuke yang menemaninya, terlebih Sasuke itu baik dan tampan.

Ya inilah kenyataannya. Hinata seorang manusia biasa dan Sasuke adalah malaikat. Tentu saja Sasuke akan pergi setelah permintaan Hinata terlaksanakan.

"Hinata? Kaukah itu?" Seseorang keluar dari kamar tamu.

Hinata mendengar suara Sasuke. Dia segera mengelap air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Sasu -"

"KYAAAAAAA... Mesummmmmmm.." Teriak Hinata begitu melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan keadaan hampir telanjang.

Sasuke baru selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang membalut pinggang ke bawah.

Sasuke tersadar, dia belum berpakaian. Buru-buru Sasuke masuk ke kamar dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Bersyukurlah pada Neji yang selalu dan akan menginap di apartemen Hinata begitu pulang dari luar negeri, jadi banyak stok baju Neji di lemari kamar tamu.

Hinata membuka matanya pelan saat tidak mendengar lagi suara Sasuke.

Yaa.. Sasuke menghilang lagi dari hadapannya.

Hinata berjalan menuju kamar tamu dan mengetuk pintu.

"Sasuke-San.. Kamu di dalam?" Hinata berharap cemas.

"Tunggu sebentar.. Aku akan segera keluar."

Hinata merasa lega, Sasuke belum pergi.

"Aku akan masak terlebih dahulu. Ku harap Sasuke-San bersabar."

"Hm.."

Hinata merasa senang dengan jawaban itu.

Malam ini Hinata tidak jadi sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu Sasuke menetap di apartemen Hinata. Entah kenapa Hinata selalu merasa senang saat pulang disambut oleh Sasuke. Meskipun Hinata sadari cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan pergi. Bisakah Hinata meminta untuk keberadaan Sasuke selalu di sisinya? Apakah Tuhan akan mengijinkannya dan rela melepaskan seorang malaikatnya untuk Hinata..?

Pernah suatu hari saat Hinata dan Sasuke melakukan acara jalan-jalan di taman. Saat itu tentu saja Hinata sedang libur, jadi mengajak Sasuke untuk keluar menghirup udara segar di musim semi. Di taman, Hinata bertemu dengan Kiba sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil. Pertemuan itu melibatkan acara memeluk Hinata. Yaa sedangkan Hinata hanya merona, namun lain halnya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan pandangan menusuk kepada Kiba. Menarik Hinata ke pelukannya dan mengajak Hinata kembali pulang. Saat itu Sasuke menjadi lebih diam dan bolehkah jika Hinata berpikir Sasuke sedang cemburu? Namun sekali lagi saat Hinata senang mengetahui Sasuke cemburu, muncul perasaan lain yang lebih menyesakkan. Tidak sepantasnya dia senang saat Sasuke cemburu. Sasuke hanya sebentar di kehidupannya, dia bukan manusia seperti Hinata.

'Sasuke-San, ku mohon berhentilah memberiku harapan-harapan semu yang semakin menyiksa hatiku dan egoku agar kau selalu ada di sisiku.'

Hinata menangis lagi malam ini.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke melihat Hinata terlihat sangat berantakan. Matanya bengkak dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Ada jejak air mata mengering di pipinya.

'Hinata menangis'

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Hinata hanya melihat Sasuke sekilas dan memilih mengacuhkannya.

Hinata segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak, sebaiknya hari ini dia meminta ijin dari kantor dan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan diri, tanpa Sasuke pastinya.

Sasuke menekan rahangnya karena di acuhkan.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat dan membuat Hinata hampir mengalami kesulitan bernafas.

"Ada ada Hinata? Kamu kenapa?" Sasuke berkata lembut.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata bergetar dan baju di bagian dadanya terasa hangat dan basah.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon." Pinta Sasuke lirih. Sasuke terus membelai rambut Hinata.

Sasuke juga merasakan cengkraman di baju belakangnya.

"Ku-Ku mohon. Ja-Jangan terlalu baik padaku." Suara Hinata terdengar makin lirih dan sedikit isakan kecil.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepalanya dia benamkan pada bahu kiri Hinata.

"Ka-Kamu akan pergi bukan? Ka-Kamu adalah malaikat dan aku manusia biasa. A-Aku tidak akan sanggup kehilanganmu." Ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.

Pelukan Sasuke mengendur dan giliran Hinata yang memeluk Sasuke lebih erat. Hinata tidak tau kini Sasuke tengah tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata erat dan lembut.

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan, aku adalah manusia biasa dan aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana karena aku mencintaimu." Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bahu Hinata.

Hinata menegang. Sasuke tau itu. Hinata terkejut.

Hinata melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Ja-Jadi? Sasuke-San bukan malaikat?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng kepala dan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya seorang manusia biasa, pekerjaanku sebagai direktur di tempatmu bekerja." Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

Oh.. Jika ini mimpi tolong bangunkan aku. Hinata kembali pingsan. Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Hinata dan menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamarnya. Seperti saat perjumpaan pertama.

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

.

.

.

Side Story :

"Lebih baikkan?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Sasuke memberikan minyak angin aroma terapi ke kening dan hidung Hinata.

Hinata masih sedikit pusing. Pikirannya kembali menerawang dan ingat kejadian pagi tadi saat pernyataannya dan Sasuke.

Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh tidak menyadari Sasuke adalah direktur dan pemilik perusahaan tempat dia bekerja. Memang selama ini Hinata hanya tau bekerja dan jarang ikut bergosip ria dengan teman kantornya. Hinata merasa malu sekali.

Hinata bangkit perlahan di bantu Sasuke dengan wajah merona.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasuke tidak jelas mengarah kemana.

Hinata hanya menatap heran Sasuke.

"Ma-Maksudnya?"

"Maukah kamu menikah denganku? Menjadi istriku dan ibu untuk anak-anak kita?" Tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

Hinata hanya merona dan dengan keberaniannya yang tipis dia menjawab.

"A-Aku mau." Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya di depan dada.

Lamaran ini tidak ada cincin, makan malam romantis, view mendukung, musik yang romantis dan hal-hal lainnya yang mendukung layaknya acara lamaran romantis seperti dorama-dorama yang sering Hinata tonton pada saat akhir pekan.

Lamaran ini biasa, bahkan tergolong sangat biasa atau mungkin unik ya. Namun kita akan menemukan sisi hangat dan manis. Setuju ga?

Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata. Kemudian membaringkan Hinata ke kasur bersama.

"Lusa kita akan segera menikah, jadi jika 'malam pertama' nya hari ini juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai seksinya.

Hinata hanya bisa merona dasyat dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Bukankah Hinata tidak bisa menolak?

Dua anak Tuhan yang akhirnya jatuh cinta dan benang merah yang terhubung antara keduanya pun semakin terlihat jelas.

Selamat Sasuke, Hinata.

Jika ada yang penasaran kenapa Sasuke bisa mengaku menjadi malaikat dan mengetahui permohonan Hinata, jawabannya Sasuke mendapat mimpi Hinata menangis setelah mendapat kartu undangan dan juga permohonan Hinata mengenai malaikat. Mungkinkah anda semua percaya, jika hal ini ada terjadi atau hanya karangan Fanfic?

Jika menurutku, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk Tuhan, terlebih untuk menyatukan orang-orang yang memang telah terhubung benang merah.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apakah sudah memuaskan? Hahahaa..**

**Ngomong-ngomong aku kurang jago buat sekuel. Bagi reader yang bisa dan mau buat sekuel dari Fictku yang complete. Aku persilahkan. **

**Seperti biasa, Aku juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada reader yang setia dan juga sudah meriview fict ku yang lain. Apalagi sudi di Follow dan Favorite.. Aku benar-benar terharu.**

**Untuk NaruHina, maaf aku masih belum sempurna membuatnya, namun masih tetap mencoba. Jika memang sudah siap, pasti akan aku luncurkan. Hahahhaa..**

**Arigatou minna ^^/**

**Mind RnR?**


End file.
